Wheelchairs, scooters and the like are commonly used to provide mobility for disabled individuals. Strollers and baby carriages are used by parents to transport young children. While the added mobility is beneficial, difficulties remain. For example, during hot summers and cold winters, these units do not provide any protection against extremes of temperatures. Vehicles have air conditioners and heaters to provide comfort for the passengers in these otherwise uncomfortable surroundings. Therefore, there has been a neglected group in the art for occupant compartments of strollers, wheelchairs, and scooters. These groups now have an improvement that can bring the comfort and warmth of both cooling and heating into the compartment of these transport mediums.